


Fulcrum (Fortunate Surprises)

by technoxenoholic



Series: The Pros & Cons Universe [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fulcrum Is Only A Newspark And Not Even A Proper Sparkling Yet But I Had To Tag Him, Gen, The Space Gangster Husbands Find A Baby In The Dirt, Transformer Sparklings, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoxenoholic/pseuds/technoxenoholic
Summary: Backstory drabble forThe Pros & Cons.Blue Bacchus finds something totally unexpected while out hunting with Black Shadow.





	Fulcrum (Fortunate Surprises)

**Author's Note:**

> i've actually been waiting for a long time for the right time to post this. much longer than TP&C has been a thing, tbh

“Anything?”

Blue Bacchus straightened and, with one last look at the hole he’d been peering into, stood up. “Not yet,” he said, and he nudged the rifle on his hip absently so it tapped his thigh when it swayed. He looked out over the landscape, then leaned _waaay_ back to look at Black Shadow around a huge rock. “When we find this thing, whatever it is, it’d better be worth it. Buried treasure… _c’mon.”_

Black Shadow snorted and shot the rock into pieces. “I told you, it’s a weapons cache. Quit griping and keep looking.”

“All right, all right, geeze,” Blue huffed. He transformed. “I’m gonna see if I can’t find any tracks or whatever.”

Black Shadow nodded, and Blue Bacchus shot upwards. Shadow sighed as he watched his partner go—as convenient as Blue’s maneuverability was in these canyons, it wasn’t fun to be left on the ground.

Bacchus transformed again once he reached the top of the canyon wall. He touched down, then sprawled out on his belly by the edge and peered down. There didn’t look like there was anything out here besides the two of them and a bunch of destroyed stuff. Except…

Blue squinted. “Hey, Shady,” he commed. “I think I saw something sparkle. Or flash, or… whatever. I’m gonna check it out.”

“Where was it?”

Blue didn’t answer. He jumped off the cliff, folded into his altmode, and set off.

Shadow growled over the comm and shot up out of the canyon after him. He spiraled loosely through the sky, searching out the blue helicopter ahead of him, and gave chase… then promptly overshot when Blue went straight down with no warning. _“Bacchus!”_

« Cool your thrusters! » Blue shot back. « There’s something down here, c’mon. »

He flipped to his pedes and wobbled precariously on the edge of a cut in the cliff face. Then, with a little nudge to the gravity around him, he hopped forward. It was a bit of a squeeze to head in between the walls rising above him, but the path worn by various cybercreatures before was just enough for Blue Bacchus to fit his pedes. He folded in his wings and knelt, peering at something on the ground. It glowed, albeit more faintly now than the bright glimmer he’d seen before that led him here.

“Yeah,” he said. “Shady, I found something… What the fuck is it?”

“I can’t see it over your dumb helm,” said Black Shadow. Unable to quite fit into such a small space the way his slimmer conjunx could, he stood on the toes to try and get a look.

“Sorry,” said Blue. He shuffled back on his knees and leaned to one side. “Better?”

Black Shadow stared at the glowing thing.

Blue Bacchus stared at Black Shadow staring at the glowing thing.

“What the fuck,” Shadow eventually declared. “That’s… a spark.” His wings twitched, shivered in place against the clear urge to flare. “That’s a _newspark,_ Blue.”

Blue’s optics went wide. MTO origins nothing, he knew what that meant. “But there’s just one,” he said. “Shouldn’t there be more? You said there were more.”

“There’ve been singles before. Overlord was one.” Black Shadow tried to lean farther into the crevice, but his shoulders got in the way. He frowned. “Get it out of there. And be _careful.”_

“How‽” Blue huffed, but he turned back around and crawled over the thing to figure it out. “It’s stuck in the ground.”

“It’ll separate. Poke it, or something.”

Blue Bacchus gently nudged the metal around the spark. It wobbled, then drew into an orb shape—concealing its glow in the encasing metal—and rolled into the hole left in the ground. “Whoa,” Blue said, and he gently scooped it up against his chestplate. “It’s warm. Should it be warm?”

“Yeah. C’mon, get outta there.”

Blue nodded and shuffled back until he could get to his pedes. He stumbled back and Black Shadow caught him easily against his chest.

“Watch yourself,” the Phase Sixer muttered.

“Yeah, sorry,” said Blue. He turned, cradling the newspark as gently as he could, and blinked up at Shadow. “What are we gonna do with him?”

Shadow frowned and looked at it for a moment. “Little early for ‘him’,” he said. “Dunno. Give it to someone who knows how to take care of it, I guess.”

“Soundwave?”

“Not a chance.”

The pair made their way out of the narrow little area of the canyon as they spoke. Black Shadow led the way and Blue Bacchus stayed close on his heels, absently petting the warm ball of soft metal in his arms.

They forgot all about whatever it was they’d come for. Weapons cache? Hah, they’d found the first forged life since… well, nobody knew for sure. They sure didn’t. But Blue Bacchus knew, in his own cold-constructed spark, that this warborn little one was _his_ now.

“Y’know,” he said eventually, “I think I’m gonna call him Fulcrum.”


End file.
